Destiny: Age of Corruption
by YourLastWords
Summary: Decisive strikes against the minions of the Darkness have loosened the Darkness' grip on the Solar System. As the Guardians go on the offensive for the first time in decades, they seek to exterminate the savages that ended the Golden Age. The Guardians may, however, find out that the greatest threat to the Light isn't its enemies, but the ones who received its power.
1. Yin and Yang

**I don't know how many people will read this, but to those that will/have, thanks! Also, thanks to Brawl499 for helping me with the story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hell, I was at the footsteps of Hell. As if walking deep in the Hellmouth wasn't enough to make me sweat, I had a Hand Cannon pointed to the back of my head. For months I had been following a set of clues leading to a long forgotten treasure, left by Shin Malphur himself. Unfortunately, I was being followed by these two marauders throughout the Sol system.<p>

"Nice gun you got there." I said as he nudged me again. "Did you buy it or make it?" I didn't know why they even had a gun on me, they had taken my own.

"I bought it, you like it? It's called the Back Handed Compliment, and it would really like to see you in red." He and his friend nodded in agreement. "You better look for the treasure now, boy. It'd be a shame if a Guardian were to get 'lost' in the Hive's realm."

We continued to walk through the dark, narrow hallways of the Hellmouth, occasionally stopping when we heard Thralls screaming. I needed to search for the loot before these heathens splattered my brain-matter onto the Hellmouth's walls; the Hive would love that. Looking down at the treasure map, the loot was only marked by a skull and crossbones. The instructions were all false, everything was approximate. Kneeling down, I examined the bones of a human, which were arranged into a skull and crossbones.

"You better hurry up, my trigger finger's slipping." The other marauder said. His voice was that of an Exo's, but his face was covered by a cheap-looking helmet. Seconds later the deathly screams and moans of the Hive resounded through the depths of the Hellmouth. They'd be here any second, and I could feel the Darkness here, limiting my Light. Picking through the pile of bones, I saw nothing worth the hassle it took to get down here. My Ghost appeared in front of my face, and hovered there, staring at me with its luminous eye. He turned away and casted a bright light further down the hallway, revealing a metallic object for a few seconds. I motioned the two thieves to follow me. We walked silently to the metallic object, only to find that it was a door.

"Ghost, we've walked past at least a hundred of these, why stop here?" I looked around frantically as another scream echoed through the corridors. They were coming, and my Ghost may have gotten me cornered.

"Trust me, Shin Malphur's treasure lies behind this door." It hovered inches from my head, occasionally making a weird chirping noise. This was the end of the hallway, so the treasure may be behind this door, but it could also be a dead end.

"Fine, do your thing Ghost." I turned my back to the wall, prepared to kill Hive with my fists. The marauders, meanwhile, remained silent as they pointed their guns into the pitch-black hallway we came from.

"You know I can do other things, right?" I rolled my eyes as my Ghost remarked, working on opening the door. The scraping of metal and the eerie moans that followed only made me tense up more. Narrowing my eyes, I tried to peer through the Darkness to find the source of the dreaded noise.

"I ain't dying here, hurry up and open that door, boy." The marauder held a knife in one hand, and a Hand Cannon in the other. He could at least give me the knife.

"I shouldn't be much longer. Prepare yourself: I'm detecting Hive movement in this sector." Ghost said calmly.

"We might survive if we had three people to gun down Hive." The marauders looked at each other before the Exo slung an Auto-Rifle over his shoulders and slid it across the ground to me. Picking my gun up I wiped the dust off of the wolf engravings, and aimed it where the sounds were coming from. In the darkness we could see fiery red sparks seemingly springing from the ground; something was being dragged.

"Got it, the door's open." Ghost appeared in front of me looking from the darkness, back to me. "I suggest neutralizing the threats before entering the room."I took my Ghost's words into consideration, after all there may be vital information stored in the room that could be used against the Light.

"We kill these abominations, then you can have all the treasure you want, thieves." The marauders didn't respond, but they walked backwards towards the door; moments later I found out why. We looked on in horror as an advancing Knight swung its Cleaver against the walls, sending sparks and dust into the air. Pressing the trigger fully, I sent a hose of bullets towards the monstrosity. The bullets didn't even penetrate the thing's shields. "Lord Saladin told me this thing chews through enemies like it does with bullets; sadly it only does the latter." I fumbled as I looked for more ammo. The Exo must have taken it all.

"Step aside, little Warlock, let me show you how it's done." The Exo grabbed his friend's knife and flung it at the Knight, hitting it in one of its three eyes. With a stagger and scream filled with rage, the Knight held its sword in front of it and charged at us. I rolled away, but the Exo just stood there shooting at the enraged beast. With one more battle cry, the Knight rammed the sword into the Exo, impaling him on it.

"Damn you!" The last marauder brought up his Hand Cannon and shot at the Knight until its vile armor began flaking away. Meanwhile, the Exo pushed himself off of the blade, falling to the cold ground. He clutched the giant hole in the center of his chest, futilely trying to prevent the goo that spilled out of it from doing so. With the flickering of his eyes, the Exo went limp and lay sprawled across the floor of the Hellmouth as I ran up to the body and grabbed his Hand Cannon from his belt. I aimed at the Knight's head and fired at its head, continuing to do so until the right side of its face crumbled off. The Knight swung its cleaver at me as I ducked, avoiding the blow. About to swing again, the Knight groaned once more before falling to the ground, dissolving into ash and bones.

The remaining marauder slumped up against a wall, panting. "I'm gonna get the treasure." He pushed himself up and walked into the room as I trailed him. Ghost floated above my shoulder, a curious tilt to its axis as it scanned the interior of the room. The marauder crouched down and lifted something up, laughing darkly before turning to me.

"Quite the treasure I found." I gritted my teeth at his arrogance. "These will sell nicely on the black market; in fact, I'll be bathing in Glimmer once I sell these." My Ghost shone a light on the man. In his right hand was a beautiful Hand Cannon, gold-looking plating covered the top half of it, while the bottom had a wooden finish. In his left hand was the exact opposite of the other Hand Cannon. Its exterior was rough and jagged-looking, and green mist flowed out of its barrel.

My jaw dropped once I realized what he had in his hands. "Get your filthy hands off those weapons! Weapons of that caliber are not meant to be wielded by the likes of thieves."

The marauder laughed and spun the golden gun around his finger before aiming it and the other gun at me. "How about you make me. Do you really want to make that mistake?" I was going to wipe that sly smile off his face for deviling such weapons, but first I needed to find a way to disarm him without killing him. Picking up a bone, I gave a sly smile of my own. He looked me up and down curiously, as if trying to find out what I was thinking. I tossed the bone directly at his head, causing him to fall backwards, dropping the two weapons.

Quick on my feet, I dove towards the closest gun and picked it up. I was about to grab the other, but the marauder got to it first.

The marauder chuckled. "Looks like we got ourselves a standoff." He rubbed his stubble as he aimed Thorn at me. Doing the same to him, I aimed The Last Word at his head; hopefully I wouldn't have to use it if he calmed down.

"This could be fun. When the next Thrall screams, that's when we start shooting." I was caught off guard by his idea. I was expecting him to just shoot me right away.

"We have a deal." I lowered The Last Word by my waist as I waited for the Hive's screams. Not once in my life had I actually wanted to hear a Thrall make noise, but I needed to now. If the marauder managed to get a shot on me with Thorn, he could possibly kill me.

"You should've stayed at the Tower and read your scrolls, Warlock." It was surprisingly quiet as if the Hive wanted me to get more anxious.

"What can I say, I'm a Hunter trapped in a Warlock's body." I held the Hand Cannon more firmly. I could feel the sweat running down my face. "Shit, I'm nervous." I muttered anxiously.

"Those are gonna be your last words boy." I could see his finger gripping the trigger more.

An agonizing scream sent chills down my spine.

I smiled slightly.

"Yours,"

I pulled back the hammer in quick succession, each time making the marauder's body recoil.

"…Not mine." The Thorn shot once as the marauder fell to a heap in the ground. The shot zoomed past my head and embedded itself into the wall.

"Shit." The marauder smiled as he clutched the streaming bullet holes in his body. He wiped the blood from the side of his mouth. "Well played, Guardian." With a groan, his head went limp, and he was silent. Walking over to the deceased man, I stooped down to Thorn, which lay in a pool of his blood. My Ghost appeared in-between me and Thorn, shaking its metal frame as if to say 'no'.

"Do not pick that gun up. If that weapon belonged to whom I think it belonged to, your Light is in great danger." Ghost finally said.

"I've read texts about this gun, and its owner, Dredgen Yor. I will not suffer the same fate, I refuse to." I picked up the Thorn, despite Ghost's protest. I could feel the raw power that the gun radiated; I was mesmerized by its strength. The gun's history was enough to marvel at its capabilities. The amount of Guardians it has killed, and the places it's been; the gun was legendary.

"I don't plan on using it, so you can calm down Ghost. Thorn must be given to the Speaker in order for it to be cleansed." I placed Thorn on my hip, and stood up to leave, but a shiny object in the corner of the room caught my eye. Stooping in front of it I could see that it had writing on it, human writing.

If you have come this far, you are worthy of a reward. Here lie two guns, one of light, the other of great darkness. I caution you Guardian, to wield Thorn is to embrace the Darkness. I have seen the effects that Thorn has on people. Choose which path you shall traverse. I cannot decide for you, but I trust that you will make the right decision. –Shin Malphur

As my Ghost waited for me to finish, he kept scanning Thorn with a blue light. "You do know what you're getting into, right?" Ghost asked. "That gun is nothing but trouble."

"No, trouble is being under a Cabal's foot. Trust me Ghost, the Traveler's Light can shine through any darkness. I will not succumb to the Darkness' temptation." I brushed off my robes and walked to the door.

"Dredgen Yor thought that too." Ghost grumbled as he reluctantly followed me.

We needed to get out of here before the Hive really started to stir. All I needed was an open area so I could call my ship down. Walking down the hallway with only my Ghost's light to see where I was going, I searched for an opening in the Hell mouth.

"They're coming." Ghost said. He sounded like he was nervous. Without hesitation I brought up The Last Word, ready to shoot anything in my path.

What sounded like laughter stopped me in my tracks. "What was that?" I asked. My Ghost just looked at me before looking away. "Go ahead and ignore me." I muttered as I continued forward.

Hours later….

It seemed as though I had been walking for hours, and the Hive still hadn't made a move yet. Occasionally I would see a Thrall climbing on the walls, but they would be quickly dispatched. Pushing open a door, my eyes dilated from the rays of sunlight I had been looking for. The only problem was that an array of Hive infantry guarded the door to the exit of the building.

"I can handle the Acolytes, but those Wizards and Knights may be a problem." I glanced at Ghost, who seemed uninterested. "You can't keep ignoring me." I took a deep breath before walking through the door and taking cover behind a rock.

Dying here was highly probable, especially with all the Wizards around, but they wouldn't be so quick to kill me. If I was captured they would do their evil rituals and experiments on me. I took one last deep breath before jumping over the rock and running at the enemy. Vortex grenades and a volley of bullets from just out of sight made the already surprised infantry scatter even more. If I could get closer to the exit, I would be out of this pit in no time. Dodging the Hive's gunfire, I slid behind a column as I tried to reload. As I finished reloading I looked up, only to see three green eyes staring at me. The Acolyte slammed his gun into the side of my helmet, causing me to fall down. I fell on my back and quickly fired a shot into the thing's head, sending flakes falling onto my armor.

"Ghost, we need to get out of here, where's my ship?!" I said as I chucked more grenades at the advancing Knights.

"You need to get further out into the open." Ghost said. I was glad he was talking to me, but I was not happy about what I had to do.

"If I die here, make sure to let the Vanguard know." Summoning my courage and my Light, I ran from behind the pillar, bobbing and weaving through the hordes of Hive. I ran out of the temple, the Hive not too far behind. When I looked back I could see a Wizard with glowing blue eyes staring directly at me. She pointed a finger at me and made a laughing noise like the one I had heard before.

"Get me out of here, now." I said towards my Ghost. Three Knights were running towards me at full speed, their Cleavers pointed at me.

"You could at least say please." I looked at Ghost in disbelief, as the Knights were about ready to cut me in half. I put my arm up, trying to do anything to lessen the blow. The Knight swung his sword down, as I closed my eyes.

Was I dead yet? I opened my eyes to find that I was in the interior of my ship, not dead.

"Thank you Ghost, you're a real life saver."

"I did bring you back to life when I found you, what did you expect? You're lucky you didn't die down there, bringing you back amongst all the darkness would have been impossible." I took off my helmet and set a course to the Tower. I won't be going to the Moon for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all of you that have read this. I'll be updating this story soon. I have a rough outline on how this story will go, but I'm up for suggestions like: character ideas (or OC's) weapon ideas (That fit with Destiny) and obviously writing tips. Before I go I would like to say that the Thorn will play a major role in the story. Anyway thanks for reading. Leave feedback if you enjoyed (If you want to)<strong>


	2. Rescue

**Thanks to all of you that left a review and or Favorited/followed this story so far. Thanks to Brawl499 for helping me with this.**

* * *

><p>Getting out of the Hellmouth wasn't easy, but the rewards were worth the risk. Observing the Thorn it seemed as if its jet black paint reflected no light, only absorbed it. The Speaker would want this gun, but it poses no threat to a Guardian with a strong enough will.<p>

It was quiet at the Tower, an unusual thing. Few Guardians were relaxing in the courtyard, admiring the Traveler's beauty and basking in its Light.

"Guardian." A voice called out. I looked around only to see three green eyes peering at me. "I have a mission for you."

I tried my hardest to steer clear of that witch Eris, but once you made eye contact with her, you had to speak.

I nodded my head.

"I have sent a Titan to exterminate a trio of Wizards hiding near the Forgotten Shore that have been disrupting the push to take back the Cosmodrome. Unfortunately, the Titan has gone missing. I fear she has been captured by those abominations. Go to the Forgotten Shore, save the Guardian, and annihilate those Wizards."

I bowed and walked away, not able to look at her piercing eyes, nor the river of darkness pouring out of them. I started towards the Ship Bay, but noticed that Ghost was hanging unusually close to my head.

"You lied. You never do that." Ghost appeared in front of my face, stopping me from walking. "You said you'd give Thorn to the Speaker."

I grabbed the Hand Cannon from my waist and inspected its jagged, bone-like exterior. Simply holding it sent chills up my spine.

"I can't give it up yet, I will when Eris' task is completed."

A blue light shone from ghost, sweeping my body up and down. "The longer you stay with that cursed weapon, the more you risk becoming like Dredgen Yor."

"He let power corrupt him; I shall not be that weak." Lightly pushing Ghost out of my face, I went to the Tower Hangar. "Ghost, call my ship so we can get this job done."

Ghost shook his metal shell, as we faded from the Tower.

X

X

X

Explosions and gunfire echoed across the landscape of Old Russia, as I was teleported to the ground. Looking around I could see that Ghost had conveniently dropped me off on a rusted ship, surrounded by water.

"I'm surprised you didn't transport me into a Fallen outpost." I dropped down into the shallow water; doesn't he know how hard it is to clean these robes?

"That can be arranged."

"You're so moody. Here… how's this?" I sheathed Thorn and brought out The Last Word. "Happy?"

"You don't get it do you? That weapon will be your downfall; do you even know how many Guardians were killed by it?" Ghost dropped his calm attitude, and gained an authoritative one. If I wasn't imagining things, it sounded like he had raised his voice.

"I fully understand the risk. Trust me for right now." Ghost scanned me again like earlier, and then seemed to give up reasoning with me.

I began jogging towards the coordinates Eris had given me, occasionally hiding in a bush when a Fallen Skiff loomed over the area. I came to an entrance to a cave that a Hive Seeder had created. "Her coordinates lead to there." The only problem was getting past the legion of Acolytes blocking the cave. Then again, the Hive were basically walking zombies, a bullet would tear through them with ease.

Ducking behind a rock, I picked out my first target. The first thing the Acolyte would have seen was the barrel of my gun, and then it would have seen the bullet I promptly shot into its head. Responding, the surrounding Acolytes shrieked as they pointed their guns at me.

Shooting five more shots, I sent five more of their heads flying off their boney necks. I went back behind the cover of the rock, quickly reloading the Hand Cannon. I was about to exterminate more of the creatures, but a looming shadow blocked out the light from where I was.

Without hesitation I rolled from behind the rock, right next to the Knight. Unfortunately I didn't have time to react as the Knight swung its fist, knocking me into the air.

Landing roughly on my face, I struggled to get back on my knees. The Knight approached me as it swung its sword haphazardly, flinging snow and dirt everywhere.

"I hate these things." I said through gritted teeth. Putting its head in my sights, I shot The Last Word, attempting to break apart its withered body. Raising its sword above its head, the Knight swung it down towards me. Blink jumping seconds before my death, I increased the distance between me and my foe.

"I'm sorry Ghost." This was no ordinary Knight. I the longer I battled it, the more likely death was. Pulling out Thorn, I pulled the trigger despite the protests of my conscious. The creature attempted to run at me, but stumbled to the ground. Its body withered even further before crumbling into a thick, black dust.

I expected to see my Ghost staring at me accusingly, but to my surprise he hadn't spoken about my use of Thorn. Wiping the dust off my robes I continued into the cave.

Green crystal-like objects covered the roof of the cave, providing light to the otherwise dim area. Detecting motion ahead, I progressed slowly. I could hear their devilish chanting and laughing. The sick freaks were probably laughing at their latest kill.

Slightly angered at the possibility of another Guardian getting killed, I stormed forward, determined to kill the minions of the Darkness.

Nearing a wider part of the cave, a loud crunching sound attracted my attention.

I looked down at my foot only to find the shattered remains of a Ghost. My own ghost hovered above the deceased one.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see it."

"I can detect the light of a Guardian up ahead. Make sure the Guardian doesn't suffer the same fate." I definitely wasn't going to allow these monstrosities to claim another life.

Peeking around a pillar of rock, I could see the captured Guardian, and her captors. She was tied down by heavy chains as the Wizards hovered in circles above her, chanting.

"You're lucky I'm tied down. If and when I break out, I'll kick all your asses!" The Titan flailed around, struggling against the chains.

The Wizards let out a sickening laugh, hearing it made my heart feel heavy.

"Why are you all laughing? If you wanna hear something really funny, wait 'till you hear one of my jokes. The punchlines are real gut busters." The Titan didn't seem to grow weary of attempting to break the chains. If anything she was fighting against them harder.

Not wasting any more time, I ran out from the cover, firing the Thorn as I charged the Wizards. With an agonizing scream, one of their comrades became nothing more than ash from a well-placed shot. The Wizards seemed to be falling back further back into the cave. Taking the chance, I went to aid the Titan.

"A Guardian?" The Titan's head perked up. "Hurry up and untie me, I need to kill the one on the left." She glared at the Wizard as I freed her.

"You need a weapon." I offered her The Last Word, hoping she'd take it so I'd have a reason to use the Thorn.

"I don't need a gun." She jumped off the table and began to sprint at the retreating Wizards. "Runnin' are we? Cowards, you can't outrun a Titan." The Wizard on the left turned around just in time to take one last look at the Titan, who shoulder-charged her into the wall. The rock crumbled, burying the Wizard and its final screams.

The Wizard on the right stared at me with its luminous blue eyes. Those eyes, I had seen them before on the Moon. With a blood curdling laugh, the blue eyed wizard disappeared in a thick cloud of smog. I was about to speculate on what that freak was staring at me for, but the uproars of the Titan grabbed my attention.

"Stupid…filthy…worthless!" The Titan stood, kicking at the crumbled rock. "You killed my Ghost you decrepit, withering, creaky, dust-blooded…..!" She kicked harder each time sending more rock falling off the walls. She fell to her knees and stared at the rock pile.

My Ghost looked from me to her.

"I got it." I assured as I approached the Titan. Placing a hand on her shoulder, she quickly stood up.

"That bastard killed my bastard." She shook her head. "The poor little beautiful bastard." She sighed then outstretched her arm to me.

"Oh, hello my name is Alister, what's-"

"I wasn't trying to greet you. Give me your weapon now, I've got a job to do and it involves killing these monsters, which I intend to do." I cautiously handed her The Last Word, grip first

My Ghost watched me with his luminous eye, silently warning me as I held Thorn behind my neck.

The Titan looked me up and down. "Are you a Warlock or a Hunter? Quit posing like that, I have things to do, and you're gonna help." She inspected The Last Word for a quick second before using it to motion towards the deeper and darker part of the cave. "Try and keep up, little Warlock." She trudged further into the damp cave, disappearing in the poorly-lit tunnel.

Ghost floated next to my head, spinning his axis. "Go ahead, little Warlock."

"You first, Little Light."

"Not funny."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed. Any feedback would be appreciated. I know that this chapter was short, but if I didn't end it here the chapter would be too long. Chapter three should be up soon.<br>**


	3. The Devils You Know

**Holy crap! I was not expecting to get the amount of readers that I have so far. I encourage my silent readers to leave feedback, but to those that have, thank you. To 'Billy' I will eventually incorporate your character into the story, but I have to find a right time to add him. To Buzzkill Hunter, I hope I wrote your character well. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it will delve into the House of Wolves story. Thanks to ****Brawl499**** for the help.**

* * *

><p>"Well…I didn't do this." The Titan and I stared at the area around us, which was littered with deceased House of Devils forces. The banners that hung from the crumbling walls were torn as if something had ripped them with a knife. "The Queen isn't going to be happy when she sees this..." The Titan stooped down and picked up a teal colored cloth, marked with white symbols. I was hoping for an explanation from her, but she dropped the cloth and motioned me towards the exit of the room.<p>

"By the Traveler." I stared in wonder as we exited the run-down room and out into the open. On the snow covered grass laid over a hundred more House of Devils bodies, and the remains of three Devil Walkers. We stepped cautiously over the corpses as we searched the area for their killers.

"I think I know who did this. We need to hurry if my suspicion is correct." The Titan broke into a full on sprint towards a large door, above it hung teal banners, obviously in place of the House of Devils ones which were left sloppily in front of the door.

"You're going too fast; we can't just rush into things. Do you mind telling me your name, Guardian?" I trailed behind the speedy Titan who jumped through the entrance into the next building.

"It's Kaira, your pleasure to meet me, Warlock." She said over her shoulder. I wished she would fill me in on what was happening. It seemed as if she knew. "Up ahead I hear explosion and gunfire, sounds like my type of party." She pulled out The Last Word; I did the same with Thorn.

Despite the loud noises, shouting was heard, not alien, but a Guardian's. We ran up the stairs and stood in front of a giant hole in the wall, obviously made by the beast that stood in front of us.

"Please don't shoot! I'm sorry I tried to kill you, okay, but we can be friends, right?!" A Hunter bobbed and weaved through discarded Fallen equipment, avoiding blasts from the oversized Servitor in front of us.

"What am I looking at?" I stared confused at the battle, or lack there of, between the Guardian and the Servitor. For some reason the Hunter hadn't reloaded the machine gun that was slung down by his side, instead he was begging for its mercy.

"A Hunter about to get killed; they're flimsy unlike us Titans." She held her fist against her plasteel chest plate. "We need to kill that Servitor so we can get to the real problem"

"What's the real problem?" Before Kaira could answer she was already going full speed at our enemy with her left fist raised. She had a gun, so why did she act like such a brute? No matter, the Hunter needed assistance.

The Hunter's cloak was dragged on the dusty floor as he slowly limped into a dimly-lit room. Following him, my Ghost popped up next to me, providing light. Crumpled up against a wall, he tore a piece of a cloak off and wrapped it around his head. Considering the red liquid that ran down his neck, I knew why.

"You alright? I'll get you out of here once we kill that thing out there." He looked younger than me, in his late teens maybe? He looked at me, smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Ciao, fellow Guardian." Chow? Maybe he was delusional and was saying made-up words. That would explain why he wasn't fighting the Servitor. "I'm glad you came when you did, I would've been blown apart." He laughed before falling on his side.

"Ghost, watch him. We can't lose another Guardian." I knew there wasn't much Ghost would be able to do, he's no doctor, but at least he wouldn't be alone. I was about to enter the fray when Kaira was sent backwards from one of the Servitor's energy blasts. Flying like a ragdoll, she slammed into a wall, crumbling it further.

"If I can't kill it with my fists, then it can't be killed at all." She stood up on wobbling knees, using a Fallen equipment box to steady herself.

"How about you shoot it?" She tilted her head as if confused by the thought. "Watch how it's done Titan." I smiled behind my helmet as I aimed Thorn dead-center in the Servitor's 'eye'. The projectile imbedded itself within the metal plating of the Servitor, causing its shell to crack slightly.

"You're lucky I weakened it for you. A few more punches and it would be dead, but I can shoot it if you want me to." I ignored her arrogant comment and continued to shoot at my foe.

Every shot Kaira and I fired into the Servitor the further the cracks grew on its exterior. It didn't even have a chance of retaliating due to its constant flinching.

"Burn by my Light!" Gathering void into a sphere, I hurled it in front of me, hoping to finish my enemy off. With a flash of purple light, I thought I had done it, but the Servitor's metal chunks weren't raining down like rain; it was gone.

"Behind you Warlock!" I heard Kaira shout. I could hear cold metallic noises behind me, and an eerie groaning sound. The hairs on my neck stood on end, warning me, but there was no point in turning around: I would be dead before I could look at my killer. With a slight humming sound, I braced for the upcoming attack.

I felt myself fall backwards, landing on the dust covered ground. Looking up, I saw the fabric of a very exotic cape that belonged to the person in front of me. The cloak had an elk on it, surrounded by seven stars; he wore the Cosmic Joke cloak.

"Don't you dare hurt my friend, demon." The stranger in front of me raised a hefty looking machine gun. Arcs of lightning ran down the gun's barrel, making it look even more menacing. Adjusting his footing, the Hunter let loose a volley of rounds towards the Servitor, some exploding on impact. The area was filled with the thunderous uproar of the machine gun firing, and the Servitor shooting energy blasts haphazardly, trying to hit us. After what seemed like forever, the fire stopped, and the room went quiet. The cracks on the Servitor shone like a bright purple light as its metal frame began crumbling apart. The 'machine god' became enveloped in a blinding light, so bright that Kaira, the Hunter, and I had to cover our faces. With a loud screech, one last explosion shook the area as bits and pieces of the Servitor were sent flying everywhere like shrapnel.

"This is really bad." Kaira mumbled as she helped me to my feet.

"What's wrong, friend? We killed the one-eyed tin can," My ghost appeared next to the Hunter, staring him down. The Hunter laughed nervously. "And none of us died, right?"

"I know who you are." Ghost scanned the teen's body repeatedly. "You are not fooling anyone." My Ghost seemed suspicious to say the least of the Guardian. Ghost was suspicious of everything lately, but then again, I couldn't detect the Light of the Hunter.

The kid rubbed his neck as Ghost flew circles around him. Kaira patted the Hunter's back roughly, causing him to tense up.

"Nice job. Even though I did do most of the heavy lifting." Kaira said as she took the Hunter's hand. "The names Kaira, write it down if you need to."

"My pleasure to meet you. My name is Lucius." He bowed, almost falling forward, probably due to blood loss.

"Well I'm Allister. Where are you from, if I may ask?" Ghost quit inspecting him, looking forward to his answer.

"I was born and raised in a settlement in Old Rome." A settlement outside of the City? I didn't buy that.

"Raised from the dead right?" Kaira spoke up. She removed her helmet, letting me see her facial features for the first time. Her hair was silver, wolf like. A small scar marked her chin, obviously earned long ago, due to it almost blending in with her tanned skin. She frowned, puzzled by Lucius' response.

"Yeah…" He ran his fingers through his blood soaked hair. "Our town was very well hidden. The ruins of Rome have been pillaged by the Fallen long ago; we rarely saw any of the Darkness' minions."

Kaira and I exchanged looks; we both knew something was off. "Well, where's your Ghost?"

"My Ghost?" Lucius looked puzzled; Kaira shook her head, catching onto his lies. My Ghost didn't seem to care about what the teen had said, but looked around aimlessly.

"I'm picking up energy confluxes around this area." He hovered around different objects, scanning them before moving to another. "No, it couldn't be." He stopped and darted back to our group. "We need to go to the City now!"

"Are you malfunctioning or something? You've been acting strangely as of late." I was tempted to pick up Ghost and inspect him for any damage, but out of the corner of my eye, I could see dark clouds forming behind me, above the remains of the Servitor. We all looked at the strange cloud; Kaira slowly approached it, aiming The Last Word directly at it.

"I want to say that this is the strangest thing I've seen, but then there's Xur." Despite the fact that it was a poor decision, Kaira stuck her one of her hands into the dark cloud, before stepping into it completely.

"Am I seeing things, or did she really just do that." Maybe I had blood loss like Lucius because Kaira was nowhere to be found. We looked behind the strange cloud only to see that Kaira was indeed missing.

"If my prediction is correct, Kaira is on Venus somewhere, and we all know what that means." Ghost grimly.

"The Vex, how it that possible though? aren't they usually on Mars and Venus? And last time I checked the Vex couldn't teleport guardians."

"Impossibilities have never stopped the Vex before. I detected strong energy readings near the Ishtar sink on Venus, those correlated to the ones here on earth. I believe we should investigate this further." Lucius stepped in front of the cloud, and then turned to face me.

"We need to get our friend back, and if that involves stepping into this cloud thing, then so be it." I hastily grabbed the back of his cape and pulled him back before he could step into the teleporter.

"You don't have a helmet, and you're bleeding all over the place. You should wait here." I said, cautioning him.

"I think it's best if he comes with us. We can't leave him alone in Fallen territory." Ghost said. A white mist surrounded Lucius' head, when it dissipated a typical, newborn Hunter helmet was on him.

"I don't like this one bit. Just make sure you stay close to me, alright?" I slowly stuck my foot through the teleporter before letting my entire body go through. Everything was quiet, and all I could see was white. So this was what it's like to teleport like the Vex. After a moment, I felt weightless, looking down I knew why. The Vex platform below me would break my fall, if it didn't break me completely.

I stuck my hands out in front of me attempting to break my fall. Taking the blunt force, I collided with the platform, rolling around in pain. When I was about to get up a large weight pushed me back down.

"Sorry friend; I appreciate you softening my fall." Lucius rolled off of me, and helped me get on my feet. My jaw dropped at the spectacle in front of me. Not too far from us, stood a Fallen solider easily ten feet tall, surrounded by Vex Goblins.

"Since when does the House of Winter get along with the Vex?" A further inspection of the Fallen soldier revealed that its color was off. Instead of being a solid blue, it was of a lighter color, teal maybe? In front of the hordes of enemies stood Kaira, with her fists up she shouted curses at her foes.

"Leave it to a Titan to pick a fight with an army." I turned to Lucius. "Make sure you reload that machine gun of yours. I'm afraid we have a lot of killing to do." He nodded and scrambled to get rounds for his gun out.

"Remember when Kaira mentioned the Queen being upset about something?" Ghost spoke up. "It looks as if her loyal guards pledge their allegiance elsewhere."

"Doesn't she control the House of Wolves; why would they be working with the Vex?" I readied Thorn. Both factions together under the same roof were always a bad thing.

"We may want to get those answers afterwards. Our Titan ally seems to be in a bit of trouble." We turned our attention back to Kaira who was now in an all-out brawl with the legions of Goblins, punching and shooting them in their abdomens, causing them to explode, splattering their organic goo everywhere.

"Leave it to a Titan… Come on Lucius, let's go help her out." We ran from behind cover towards the battle. Whatever the Vex and the Wolves were up to, I would get to the bottom of it.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Leave feedback if you have time. It helps a lot. Just in case you didn't know how to pronounce the Hunter's name, its pronounced Lu-Shus. He was a submitted character. The name that was given to him is very interesting, and it kinda foreshadows what might happen in the story. If you want your character in this story, don't be afraid to submit himher. The next chapter will have a lot of House of Wolves stuff in it, and it will introduce the main antagonist(s). That's it for now. Until next time, see you all later.**


End file.
